


奈克瑟斯同人－准孤：眼中的光-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Ultraman Nexus
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Himeya Jun&Komon Kazuki





	奈克瑟斯同人－准孤：眼中的光-时生总是来晚一步

奈克瑟斯同人－准孤：眼中的光-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_e9d5bc2)

[ 103](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_e9d5bc2)

### [奈克瑟斯同人－准孤：眼中的光](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_e9d5bc2)

点梗人： [@久望霏雪](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=489488721)

要求：原剧背景，HE

  


那个孤独战斗的人，那个握着光的男人，其实一直痛苦着。孤门理解他，又不理解他。他们都失去了重要的人，都被挖空了心，可姬矢还是努力找到了前进的力量，而孤门却有些彷徨。

温柔的男人总是一而再再而三地鼓励他，保护他，继续战斗着。即便那些鼓励的话到底要做起来还是孤门自己的决定，可看着即使如此还会为他着想的姬矢，孤门感觉来了力量。

孤门独自坐在海湾边的长椅上，以前或许会和莉子一起谈笑风生，可惜现在只能一个人。夏日的阳光比春天的耀眼几倍，却晃得他开心不起来，反而眉头越来越深。

他愣愣的隔着前方的白栅栏，窥视露出视野的涟漪波光，感受时间流逝过后那几乎不易察觉的脚步。难得的休息时间，却不知在这里耗了多久，肚子里存的早饭早就消化光，午饭也不知道过没过点。

他不想去游乐场，不想去动物园，不想一个人在家看电视，也不想出门逛街。这些日常的行为都包含记忆，和人共享的记忆。恋人的消失让其统统化作伤疤，孤门并不想回忆。

忽然他听到快门的声音，脑中只浮现出了一个人的容貌。

孤门下意识转过身，看到是一家人在拍照。他们给孩子买了长气球做的小兔子还有皇冠，戴在脑袋上让路人帮忙拍合照。

然而很快孤门就吃惊起来，帮那家人照相的路人正是姬矢准。姬矢照完后从单膝的姿势站起身，脸上挂着不同于战斗时的疲倦与痛苦，而是温柔到令人感到其实是个老好人，年轻了不少。他走过去给孩子的父母看相机里的成品，被夸赞拍的很棒。

也是，毕竟他曾经是专业的战地摄影师。令孤门在意的是，本以为被照片和记忆深深伤害了的姬矢再也不会拍照了，没想到他按下快门时却如此自然。那份专业的态度，不禁使孤门着迷。

“我没想到会在这里遇到你，姬矢先生。”面对和那家人告别的姬矢，孤门主动走上前。

看来姬矢并不是刻意来这里找他的，从他略微吃惊的表情就能看出。孤门发现姬矢脖子上挎着一款相机，略微好奇又不好意思的指了指，姬矢这回柔化了表情展露出微笑。

“偶尔也想拍点耀眼的东西。”

“耀眼的东西？”

姬矢没有孤门那般认真，反而露出轻松的样子扫视周围的海湾景色。他端起相机踱步到孤门身旁，随后擦肩而过后停在了围栏前。

“光，”姬矢这样回答。他举起相机，手臂稳稳的架在栏杆上。镜头对准了海峡对面，日光被捣碎洒满在泛起的涟漪中，伴着不停歇的波纹与清风，闪亮得好似煽动的翅膀。

他在拍阳光下的海湾，河流对面的城市，城市中行走的人。水面的光被他捕捉，孤门并不知道这些刺眼的东西被拉入镜头后会如何处理，可是他相信那是姬矢想要看到的画面。

“我以为你不会再想要拍照了，”孤门站也不是，坐也不是。他没想靠在栅栏旁妨碍对方摄影，所以选择站在了那人的后方。话出口，他有些不好意思的挠挠头，“对不起，说了这样的话…”

“没关系，”姬矢没回头，却很果断，并且按下了第二个快门。确认照片成像后，姬矢才转过身，表情相当平静，“我曾经说过吧？自从救了你以后，我才注意到那个光的意义。”

孤门点点头，他怎么可能忘记？姬矢其实也在为奥特战士的光感到不知所措，却努力摸索答案，他的坚强令他试图从不走偏。

“你说。过去的已经不会改变，但是还能改变未来，”孤门把后面的话补充上，姬矢满意的点了点头。

男人将相机挂回脖子上，手指怜惜的爱抚着，“或许战争和那些相片都成为我内心不可磨灭的伤疤，但我还可以用它看到更多其他的事物。不光只有痛苦，还有治愈我的东西。”

孤门垂下头凝视地面拼凑的地砖，远处水面折射的光引走了他部分注意力。他试图消化这个人说的话，不管是什么，他相信姬矢都是为了他好。

“所以，你寻找到其他光了吗？”孤门最终询问。不是奥特战士的光，而是存在于周围的光。任何人都可能看到不同的光，显而易见的阳光，而或者那些引发内心光明一面的独特存在。

姬矢点着头侧过身，半是看着海峡对岸，半是瞥向孤门的脸。他抚摸着相机，嘴角的弧度淡而浅，“当初我开始摄影，是因为可以把喜欢的东西记录下来。那些让自己开心的事物，注重的事物。后来逐渐走上这条路，才慢慢寻找到了后来工作的目标。”

那是许久以前的故事，在他成为战地摄影师之前的经历。任何人开始一件事总有起因，可能很单纯，也可能是意外。许多人后来走的路会受到影响，也会有转折，说不定当年还年轻的姬矢也没想过自己后来会接触到战争的黑暗。可不这样，他也不会遇见那如光的少女，也不会走到今天。

“虽然那被称为最高杰作的相片给我带来痛苦，可如今我按下的快门却能记录其他。”姬矢转向孤门，被阳光刺得眯起眼，然而瞳仁里却闪着光，“这折射眼光的湖面，人们安然生活的社会，被夏天弄的更加鲜艳的花草…到处都是光。因为光，我们才能看见。”

其实相比寻找“光”的意义。孤门觉得姬矢其实是最懂得寻找到“光”的人。

战斗和生存，痛苦与折磨。这些摧残着姬矢的身体和思维，可惜他却还懂得抓住最不该放弃的事物。

姬矢会寻找光，甚至为事物添加上光，从而他依靠那些光坚持到现在。当孤门失去内心里所谓的“光”时，姬矢便会为他送上。虽说“点亮光”需要每个人自己来完成，不过孤门却觉得他被姬矢教导了如何来“点亮”。

摸索的时间总是漫长的，模糊而迷惘。孤门认为自己还没到达对方的境界，但其实并没有所谓的“境界”，单纯是他有没有看到光在何方。

“姬矢先生觉得我身上也会有光吗？”很蠢的问题，孤门自己都觉得可笑。

但姬矢没有笑话他，而是认真的点了点头，“我觉得每个人都有光，你也是。孤门，你要持续发光啊。”

钦佩对方，感激对方。孤门在近几日里第一次觉得身心轻松不少，不能说压力全消，却感到些许释放。说不定在他看来，姬矢才是那最耀眼的光。即使姬矢可能不会承认，孤门还是如此觉得。

他带出笑容，略显羞涩。每次都被姬矢鼓励，引导，宽容，理解。孤门觉得自己欠了许多，学到许多，而他去消化理解才是最能对得起人的。

“孤门，”他被呼唤了。

抬头的瞬间，眼帘中的镜头对准了自己。

快门的声音落下，孤门这才反应来被拍，刚才脸上的笑容此时有些尴尬的僵住。

好在他刚才最自然的样子被姬矢捕捉，即便被叫到时还挂着点吃惊与不解，却自然到可爱。姬矢没有给孤门看相机里的成像，反而只是把相机收在手里。

面对有点不知所措的青年，姬矢不慌不忙，“你的笑容就是光啊，孤门。”

男人迈开脚步，沿着海湾的白色栅栏走远前。他越过肩头留下了感谢的话，“让我把你的光存在身边吧。”

如此说完，男人轻轻拍了拍相机的机身，微微抬手作为告别，不给孤门留下机会便离去。

此后的日子里，光被下面的继承者传承。同姬矢所说的那样，光是纽带。

姬矢准消失了，但孤门认为他没有死。姬矢找到了自己的答案，坚持做完了自己想做的事情，那便是他能继续走得更远的理由。

孤门继承了光，战斗着，保护和平。战斗的确残忍而痛苦，疲累与伤痛难免纠缠着他。

只是经历了这么多，他发现自己懂得太多，看到的也太多。这些经验教会他如何从新的角度出发去看待生活，也从中发现了无数的光。

生活处处都是光，虽然意义不同，对每个人来讲都存在含义。每个人都有光，不管是理解方式，还是使用方式。光都是纽带，连接着周围的人与记忆。

后来孤门用工资买了台新相机，并不是什么研究过后特意选的好相机，不过是进店后第一眼看中的傻瓜相机。他平日也不是会自拍的人，出去玩也都是留念而已。

他技术不好，却愿意休息日带出门。很多时候想想发现没什么值得拍的，然而当把目光透过镜头扫视周围，却发现那小小的镜头框里满满都是画面。

光线，角度，构图。这些如同艺术般组合。

而这些都是因为光他才能看到。

那日他拍下了公园里和小狗一起在喷泉边玩耍的少年，等他回到之前休息时坐着到长椅上，却发现扣着张照片。

揭开的瞬间孤门不禁屏住呼吸。那是他略带吃惊的羞涩笑容，这些年给他拍过这种照片的只会是一个人。

即使这是一个特写，即使只有自己存在的画面，却让他感到相片边缘散发出个人指腹的温度。

他跑过公园最终寻觅到那个久违的身影，如此想要再度相见。他呼唤对方，在人驻足的几步远慢下，小心翼翼的走进。

“姬矢先生，”他举起相机，“能否给我机会同框合照呢？”

他相信对方是不会拒绝的。

[奥特曼](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%A5%A5%E7%89%B9%E6%9B%BC)[奈克瑟斯](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%A5%88%E5%85%8B%E7%91%9F%E6%96%AF)[准孤](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%86%E5%AD%A4)[奥特曼奈克瑟斯](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%A5%A5%E7%89%B9%E6%9B%BC%E5%A5%88%E5%85%8B%E7%91%9F%E6%96%AF)[姬矢准](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%A7%AC%E7%9F%A2%E5%87%86)[孤门一辉](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AD%A4%E9%97%A8%E4%B8%80%E8%BE%89)

评论(5)

热度(103)

    1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://fanruxue43651.lofter.com/) [范如雪](http://fanruxue43651.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://fanruxue43651.lofter.com/) [范如雪](http://fanruxue43651.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    4. [](http://yiquqingwunishang.lofter.com/) [光蚀](http://yiquqingwunishang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://youyule277.lofter.com/) [石头里蹦出来的野狐狸](http://youyule277.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://wenning134.lofter.com/) [方羽羽羽羽](http://wenning134.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://maria597.lofter.com/) [果子不甜](http://maria597.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://08734953.lofter.com/) [未命名](http://08734953.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    9. [](http://08734953.lofter.com/) [未命名](http://08734953.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://suohmikoto247.lofter.com/) [Suoh Mikoto](http://suohmikoto247.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    11. [](http://suohmikoto247.lofter.com/) [Suoh Mikoto](http://suohmikoto247.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://moranchuxia.lofter.com/) [阿光](http://moranchuxia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://moranchuxia.lofter.com/) [阿光](http://moranchuxia.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    14. [](http://haidi704.lofter.com/) [海底](http://haidi704.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://guitu560.lofter.com/) [烤肉！！](http://guitu560.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    16. [](http://tong7489.lofter.com/) [子明。](http://tong7489.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://cmhlaohei.lofter.com/) [老猫很黑](http://cmhlaohei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://luoyue719.lofter.com/) [落雨](http://luoyue719.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://liuyingling.lofter.com/) [寒•考科一•幽](http://liuyingling.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://yonghu5614045329.lofter.com/) [山巅yi寺159](http://yonghu5614045329.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://yingshang894.lofter.com/) [樱殇](http://yingshang894.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://zhuyuanpingxieyishengchangxiangban.lofter.com/) [红莲华](http://zhuyuanpingxieyishengchangxiangban.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://wangxianweiying448.lofter.com/) [左代随顾秦](http://wangxianweiying448.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    24. [](http://timeclock.lofter.com/) [游依奏](http://timeclock.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://hengyu226.lofter.com/) [拉菲酱](http://hengyu226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://heijiuyongheng.lofter.com/) [星火燎原](http://heijiuyongheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    27. [](http://heijiuyongheng.lofter.com/) [星火燎原](http://heijiuyongheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://guozi891.lofter.com/) [果子](http://guozi891.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://guozi891.lofter.com/) [果子](http://guozi891.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    30. [](http://mingxin535.lofter.com/) [铭心](http://mingxin535.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://mingxin535.lofter.com/) [铭心](http://mingxin535.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    32. [](http://biejianhuanghualuo597.lofter.com/) [别见黄花落](http://biejianhuanghualuo597.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://akio10932.lofter.com/) [边缘人](http://akio10932.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    34. [](http://akio10932.lofter.com/) [边缘人](http://akio10932.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://jueyu453.lofter.com/) [寒渡](http://jueyu453.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://waichichong.lofter.com/) [Wai chi chong](http://waichichong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://qaq915.lofter.com/) [不是耗，是昊](http://qaq915.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://qaq915.lofter.com/) [不是耗，是昊](http://qaq915.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    39. [](http://shijiediyichihuodaren.lofter.com/) [阿宛可乐不含糖](http://shijiediyichihuodaren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://yingluoyu142.lofter.com/) [一只小蝎子](http://yingluoyu142.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://kamen-rider-nagi.lofter.com/) [仙女座三文鱼](http://kamen-rider-nagi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    42. [](http://kamen-rider-nagi.lofter.com/) [仙女座三文鱼](http://kamen-rider-nagi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://mxyptzlj.lofter.com/) [summon](http://mxyptzlj.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://jintianhaiyaoyirujiwangdayouxie.lofter.com/) [茶茶淼想在shay手下工作](http://jintianhaiyaoyirujiwangdayouxie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://marie15.lofter.com/) [marie15](http://marie15.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://lither-love.lofter.com/) [苏鸿渐](http://lither-love.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://cha49344.lofter.com/) [萌酱今天梦到遗迹了吗](http://cha49344.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://qingjiaowonuwangdaren772.lofter.com/) [请叫我女王大人](http://qingjiaowonuwangdaren772.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://haifantian543.lofter.com/) [属景若光](http://haifantian543.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://liulimuxuezhu.lofter.com/) [丷花开半夏梦琉璃丶](http://liulimuxuezhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. [](http://firstjehovahnearlucifer.lofter.com/) [瓜](http://firstjehovahnearlucifer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    52. 加载中...
    53. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_e9d5942)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ea8f75d)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
